I'm Crying on the Inside
by Overglow Angel
Summary: My thoughts when Freaky Links went missing.


FanFiction.Net var banner = 1; 

**A Line of Tears**

**Category:** [TV Shows][1] » [Buffy: The Vampire Slayer][2] **Censor:** G **Genre:** Drama/Angst **Chapters:** 4 **Reviews:** [13][3]

**Author**: [Overglow Angel][4]
- Select Font -VerdanaTimes New RomanArialGeneva
Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

« [Previous Chapter ( 3 )][7]
Chapter 1 : The Tears of an AngelChapter 2 : Weeping WillowChapter 3 : The Zeppo No LongerChapter 4 : I'm Crying on the Inside

document.abc.my[0].selectedIndex= 4-1; document.abc.my[1].selectedIndex= 4-1;    


Dedications: This is dedicated to everyone in mourning for Freaky Links and FreakyLinks.com, people like my math teacher Miss Machachek and people like the author Jay. Thanks for giving me something to accept. 

I'm Crying on the Inside

By: Sarah Lightheart (a.k.a. Sarah Silver)

I'm screaming on the inside

Where no one can hear my cry.

No one can listen or look at me 

No one can ask me why.

Why do you cry and care so deep

For something that wasn't true? 

They would ask with their smiling eyes

Come on, tell us. Why do you?

Why do you care I cry so much?

What does it matter to you?

I would scream so void of hope

That's true. I know you do!

I'm shouting on the inside

From the pain within my heart 

The news hit me like a billion volts

And it threatened to tear me apart.

How could something so cruel and so bad

Happen to something so great?

That is the question I now put to mind

But I find nothing for it to relate.

I'm hollering on the inside

Where my cry is only heard

By those who others have only called false

These people hear every word.

They hear and feel what others do not 

Some even share my anger and pain

They could see what was hurting me as they felt my shock

And I could feel their strain.

I'm howling on the inside 

Like a wolf in pain and despair 

I see only wolves now in my mind

They are what's left in there.

They run through my forest searching for me 

In hopes to ease my pain.

If they find me now then a battle may fall

And only their dead would be lain.

I'm screeching on the inside

Like an Eagle, Falcon, or Hawk 

One of these three, I know I may be

Maybe I'm just a Hawk, but I talk.

I talk of things that may seem strange

But for me they're normal and true

They are what keep me sane in life

They are what keeps me from being too blue.

I'm crying on the inside

This pain is just too much

My fragile spirit I know will survive

But it may break with reality's touch.

« [Previous Chapter ( 3 )][7]
Chapter 1 : The Tears of an AngelChapter 2 : Weeping WillowChapter 3 : The Zeppo No LongerChapter 4 : I'm Crying on the Inside

document.abc.my[0].selectedIndex= 4-1; document.abc.my[1].selectedIndex= 4-1; 

**Review Story** ( be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 
A Line of Tears

Name:
Overglow Angel (Signed Review)

Favorites:
Add author to favorites:  Add story to favorites: 

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->    
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][8] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][9] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=208
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=13
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=292968
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=24901
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=292968&Chapter=3
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=292968



End file.
